Forgotten past of a demon
by DawnWolfbane
Summary: Based off of Kuro-Mai's Artwork 'Cinematic Record' you all know who's and if you don't you'll figure it out. I created the story from the art only, NOT her exclamation of the art. Enjoy and review ;3 And i didn't add him as a character because that ain't his name in my story! I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the art but the fanfics all mine. I didnt see her version until i typed this.


**Enjoy this piece, i enjoyed typing it so if yall like it i'll continue ;3 Iff they're similarities between my version and Kuro-mai's i honestly didn't see her version til after i typed this. We both thought of the same Century ^.^ and i'm not sure how gruesome the story will get so it's rated T for now.**

1498, Madrid Spain, its October the 7th. "Veronica honey just awhile longer," Joseph held his wife's hand and she grips his hand tightly as she gives birth to her child, it has been 5 hours now, an hour later the labor is over and her child is cleaned off by Mary. She pants and let's go of her husband's hand as she falls back onto the bed from utter exhaustion. Mary wraps the newborn into a small black blanket he smiles at his new child as it is handed to him, it cries softly with its eyes shut. He walks to his wife's bedside and places their child gently into her hands. "It's a boy, have you decided on a name?" She nods her head as she smiles at her baby boy, "Damien, his name shall be Damien." Joseph watches his wife and son "Yes, its perfect." Josiah kisses his nephews head then his wife does the same. "He's gorgeous, but we must go." Mary hugs her friends and Josiah waves with a big smile on his face. "Mary will have our child soon as well." "Bye," the new parents say smiling.

As Veronica rests for the day, after breast feeding her child of course, Joseph sits in his armchair with his son. He watches his son open his eyes for the first time since his birth. He gasped and held his hand over his mouth. He thinks to himself ~if Tomas would see our child he'd take him away... I can't let that happen~ the next day when his wife awakes he tells her about the defect in their child's birth and shows her. She doesn't gasp or seem afraid when she sees her baby's eyes, she just smiles just as lovingly as she did when she first held him the day before. "I know Tomas well and he will take Damien away if he sees him. But he isn't a monster or a freak, he's our child so we will protect him, but we can't forever and we both know that we will lose him. Until then we will keep him safe.

For the next two years the couple raised their child like any normal couple would, Veronica cuddled with him at times to help him sleep until he became 1 and sang to him to help him sleep on his own. Joseph and her still had to attend church and church meetings so they would secure they're home and hope that their child would be there when they returned. Josiah and Mary would at times watch Damien.

"Mary is watching Damien, I hope she can handle her child and my own." Veronica holds her husband's arm as they walk into the church at the end of town. Veronica sits in the front row with Joseph as Father Tomas 'the church leader' enters the wide expanse of the room from his personal area in the back. "Hello my children, today we have discovered a demon once again in our town. He hasn't attended church since his arrival in our town and witnesses have discovered him wondering our village at night. We all know what must happen when a vile creature as a demon or witch enters our holy grounds." The room fills with chants "Burn at the stake! Stone em'! Torture!" The couple watches the chanting subside as a man is brought into the room dressed in rags and bleeding from his arm, a bag covers his head. "We shall burn him as he plots to burn us! Lancer tie him to the stake in the center of town, everyone else meet at the stake." The priest grins and follows the crowd to where the hidden man shall burn. After everyone is at the stake the silk tan bag is removed. "Oh god no…" Veronica burst into tears and Joseph hides her face in his cloak. "Sh…I know this is terrible but his fate has been decided, interfering may get you accused." Under the bag was Josiah Cella, Mary's husband, and Veronica's brother. Josiah opens his eyes and looks at his sister, tears forming in his eyes when the stake is lit. "Veronica dear I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Joseph holds his wife closely and hides her vision from the horrid sight of their dear family and friend wither away in the flames.

Damien was now 4 years old and was potty trained, could walk and talk. Every day since he was 3, he'd watch the town from his bedroom window. He saw kids play ball and attend school, as for him he wasn't allowed outside because his mother would say she didn't want him to be hurt by the revolting world that was the town. He was tutored by his aunt Mary who was his mother's best friend, she too had a son named Peter. Peter and he grew up together, he had the life Damien wished for every night. Peter attended school, worked with his mother who was a tailor, and went to town every day to get supplies for her too, the only thing that Damien had that Peter didn't was both parents. Damien on the other hand could only stay inside and read all day or draw until Peter would come over and play ball inside his bedroom for a few hours after school.

Inside Damien's heart he knew why he couldn't go out, he noticed this a week or so ago. As he watched the children and adults stroll through town he examined their eye colors. There were blues, greens, and browns. He noticed a few yellow and orange amber ones too, but nobody had crimson red like he did. Neither did his parents who had dark brown eyes and his aunt with dark green.

It was October 7th, 1503. Damien's parents, aunt and Peter were there. As he was hugged by his loved ones he looked at his bowl of broth. His father was a merchant and his mother helped with arranging church meetings. They were poor so broth was his cake and he was happy, he didn't know much about other foods so he enjoyed the food he was given. "Make a wish Damien." His mother smiled at him with loving eyes as always and Damien looked up at her. "I wish I could go outside..." He smiled slightly and awaited a response, his mother sighed as she brushed a stand of brown hair from her face, his father responded, "We will take you to the market later but only this once."

Damien smiled and hugged his father as he went to his room excitedly, Joseph handed Peter something to give Damien and Peter followed him to his room. "Peter I can't believe I can go outside,i can feel the air and sun on my skin i can't wait!" "Yes it's very nice out there! And your father said to give you this." Damien looked at the silver cross necklace and puts it on. "I love it, it matches everyone's in town including my parents, yours and Aunt Mary's." Damien giggles and holds the cross pendant in his hand. "It's much nicer than the one mother gave me when I was 2, its wooden." He pulls the other necklace over his head and places it on the table near his bed. "It was my fathers," Damien pouts and hugs Peter "I'm sorry for your lost, he was a great uncle, i'll take great care of his necklace."Smiling Peter replies"It's fine im happy he died knowing we loved him, and thank you Damien also, father Tomas, you know the priest of our catholic church told me and some friends in youth group that if we didn't wear our crosses and set foot in the church to praise our lord that a mean ol' demon would take us away, it's scary. Damien shivers "It sounds scary, I'll never do that if I ever go to the town's church." "Damien put on this cloak." Damien's father hands him a dark brown cloak and goes to his room to wait for his wife to get ready. Damien looks at the cloak and puts it on, "Peter do you think my eyes are ugly?" He pulls the hood of his cloak over his head sadly. "No they are pretty and bright hehe, like a shiny apple!" he giggles and Damien smiles at Peter and looks at his cheery amber eyes.

As Damien and his friend and family head to town his mother holds Damien's hand calmingly to tell him not to draw attention. I hope Tomas doesn't have one of his speech ceremony's today Veronica whispers to her husband. As they get closer to the market she lets out a sigh of relief when she doesn't see the priest. "Thank go..." "Sons and Daughters I have a special announcement of next week's church meeting!" The family stops and turns around to see Tomas Torquemada standing on a small podium which was placed in the center of town. "Oh no, no, no" Her heart speeds up as Tomas yells out "Oh Miss Cella, Miss Scott!" He gets off the Podium and walks up to the family. My family's last name is Scott and Cella is my aunts this isn't good... he's noticed us "Pleasant to see you in town Veronica, Mary." "Nice to see you Father Tomas," My mother and aunt say together. He smiles at Peter and my father and looks at me with my cloak hiding me. "So who is this young man, hm?" He continues staring at me and I look at the ground. "My son father..." my dad utters. "Oh is he now, you decided to take out after being sick for so long?" He lifts up my face and I shut my eyes tight to act as if I'm shy. "Well he's the shy type isn't he?" I nod and wait for him to go away. "He's gone," Peter pokes my side and I open my eyes. ~ thank god ~ I think to myself.

We make it to the market and the women there takes the money my parents hand her for the apples and she smiles "Have a nice day!" I look at her as we walk away. On our way back home, were stopped by a short pudgy women with light blue eyes, and dark brown hair rolled into a braided bun. She is the priest wife Priscilla. She looks at my family and then locks eyes with me, oh no… locks eyes with me? NO! I messed up. **Info**~ Priscilla Torquemada is the wife of father Tomas and is very religious, VERY religious. She isn't the friendliest of people and accuses everybody, that doesn't wear a cross or someone with something unique or unusual about them, a demon. She steps back and screams a blood curdling scream, "DEMON!" Damien watches the scene as he runs off to his home. He hides behind the house and cries softly "I messed up mommy"

Back at the town "You can't take my son!" Veronica is held back by a villager and yells at the priest as he sends a cloaked man after Damien. Joseph was knocked out and Mary was hiding Peter.

"Thou shouldn't be afraid i just need you to see the priest little boy." Damien doesn't notice the mans voice as he cry's into his cloak. The man peeks around the back of the house and grins as he picks up the young boy and carries him back to town. Damien scratches the mans face in fear."Here you are father, he scratched me with his claws." He holds Damien under him arm as the little boy struggles and looks at his mother crying. Tomas examines the boys eyes and gags in disgust, "Disgusting its the color of blood! Violently hurting a citizen. Burn him, no wait send him to.." He whispers "Seville.. *Mummbles directions*" into the cloaked mans ear and he carries Damien away from his family. "Daddy! Mommy!" "No! Damien!"

A firm hand covers the 5 year old mouth and sits him down into the back of a carriage, "take him to Seville and send him to a labors home to be raised to do labor in the mines, and in eliminating witches and demons, Priests his horrid eye color, it's why he shall be punished" "Yes sir." As the driver starts to move the carriage Damien can see his father running to the carriage holding his head, "Daddy!" The carriage heads towards Seville and Joseph disappears. "DAMIEN!"

**How'd I do? Hmmm? Please review if i fucked up. Oh and if you like it :3**


End file.
